utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
TBK
|vSRQfJ5nKcc}} TBK is an French singer with a calm and low, mature voice. She primarily sings peaceful and melancholic songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of VocaRYTHMN (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of Hy★kki Y★kõ (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Appassionato Cantabile (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of Toki no Utau (in the Nostalgia Chorus Celebration) # Member of CRIMSON★CROWN (in the Legend Chorus Wars) # Member of SHiKi (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Celesteal☆ with Yunyunsae and Un3h (in the TTB2015) # Member of Asteria with RafScrap (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016) # (Crest -music circle-) featured singer and lyricist. # Member of No Time No Tune (Youtaite band in France). # Crest - album (Released on May 11, 2015) # ALYS - Eveil album (Released on September 11, 2015). # Crest - album (Released on December 30, 2015). # Crest - Dual Circulation 雙重循環 album (Released on May 08, 2016). # ALYS - Espoir album (Released on June 15, 2016). # Crest - Dual Circulation Ⅱ 南柯一夢 album (Released on August 13, 2016). # Member of Asteria (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016). # HAF Records label's singer. List of Covered Songs feat. Hy★kki Y★kõ (2014.02.08) # "KiLLER LADY" (2014.02.13) # "Le rouge est amour" feat. TBK, Aireenn, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Kerri, Little-Chip, Maaya, Megumi, SukinaK and Sumashu (2014.04.01) # "Yells ~ It's a beautiful life ~" feat. Guilty Chorus & Co. (2014.04.12) # "Rains of Castamere" -Acapella ver.- feat. TBK and Plume (2014.04.22) # "Hirari, Hirari" (2014.05.12) # "Yami no Kuni no Alice" feat. Appassionato Cantabile (2014.07.12) # "Time Distortion" feat. Toki no Utau (2014.07.14) # "Gravity (Wolf's Rain)" feat. Appassionato Cantabile (2014.08.08) # "Soleil" -French ver.- (2014.09.05) # "Unravel" -French ver.- (2014.09.09) # "Katayoku no Tori" feat. CRIMSON★CROWN (2014.09.15) # "L'arbre du pendu (Hanging Tree) - Hunger Games" -Acapella ver.- (2014.11.24) # "Hana Souka" feat. Masumi (2014.12.17) # "Avenir" feat. Raku (2014.12.26) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Masumi (2015.01.17) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" -Japanese-French-German ver.- feat. Masumi (2015.02.12) # "Imperfect Flower" feat. NniA (2015.02.17) # "The Bad Moon -English ver.-" with Crest music circle (2015.05.09) # "Histoire Millénaire (Original)" with Crest music circle (2015.05.09) # "Light My Fire" (Shakugan no Shana III OP) feat. Celesteal☆ (2015.06.20) # "Omake Pfadlib" feat. Celesteal☆ (2015.07.29) # "Monochrome no Kiss" feat. FalKKonE. # "Hunters Village (LineAge 2)" feat Dryante. # "Toeto (YTChorus)" # "Between the Sheets" feat. Chiruru, Ebiko, Mayu, Megumi, My-ëVe, Sainte Seïa, TBK. # "The Winter's Tale -World Edition-" feat. Akane Sasu Sora, Kal, Luna, NiNa, Reion, TBK, and Mima (2015.12.30) # "Persephoneia" with Crest music circle (2016.01.04) # "Astronauts" feat. misaaya, Ebiko, Little-Chip, NOKiE, Densha, Yamiku, negi, Sainte Seïa, Hani, Aly, Luciana.a, fuwarin, and Riku (2016.02.11) # "Netsujou no Spectrum" -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.17) # "Stark Theme" (Game of Thrones song) feat. TBK and Vulkain (2016.05.29) # "Une Lune sans nuit" with Crest music circle (2016.05.29) # "Les Portes d'Arcadia" with Crest music circle (2016.08.11) # "Natsuhiboshi (Naruto)" (2016.10.06) # "Endless Starlight ~Inochi no Kirameki~" (Star Guardian OP) (2016.10.21) # "The Curse of the Sad Mummy" (2016.11.03) # "Ai no Shiren (Ordeal of Love) feat. Asteria (2016.11.20) # "Jougen no Tsuki" feat. Asteria (2016.12.18) # "Louve d'Automne" with Crest music circle (2016.12.29) # "Dark Song (Nohr Version)"(2017.02.16) # "Link - Circle of Friends" feat. Lea Ansella, ATEL,Raku, Joe. (2017.03.13) # "The Weight of the World (French ver.)" (2017.04.13) }} Gallery Trivia * She is a fox worshiper and often appears as a kitsune. * She used to wear her kitsune mask (the one on the logo) for conventions and IRL meetings. External Links * Site * Twitter * deviantART * Facebook * SoundCloud